1. Technical Field
The subject application relates to a case for a mobile point of sale (POS) terminal and in particular, to a case for a mobile device that includes an embedded card reader for reading a financial payment card.
2. Introduction
The increasing prevalence of mobile computing devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, has spurred an increase in popularity for protective carrying cases. While some cases provide various types of mechanical functionality, such as protective or carrying features, conventional cases rarely provide hardware enhancements or offer expanded communication functionality.